


The astral orb, slung low across the sky/Beneath it raised we lords our banner high

by rage_quitter



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lumina Quest, bungie wont give me any development on the house of light so its my city now, more aurora and mikris!! happy lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: The Man with the Golden Gun gave Aurora-11 a gift she doesn't want. What better to do with it than to tear it apart and rebuild it?





	The astral orb, slung low across the sky/Beneath it raised we lords our banner high

**Author's Note:**

> set after my other fics with aurora and mikris! im taking the lore in my own hands and doing whatever i want with it and i will not be stopped  
also please picture mikris in iron lord armor, all pretty white and gold. she is perfect and good and i love her thank you

“Aurora…”

She felt ill.

She stared down into the cache. How Malphur had done this…

Why…

She didn’t know.

Aurora turned her head away from it and closed her optics. Looking at it physically hurt. “Just take it, Saff.”

“But--”

“I’m not going to use it,” she said. She shuddered at the thought. “Malfeasance makes me feel awful enough. This thing… this… don’t tell anyone.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

Aurora waited for the gun to vanish. She could still feel its presence. She hated it. “We’re… we’re gonna show Malphur that he’s a dumbass. We’re gonna prove to everyone… that there is hope.” She looked intently at her Ghost. “We’re going to strip the Darkness from that thing. We’re going to undo everything it did. We’re going to forge a new weapon.”

**

Rose.

Aurora’s breath caught. The rumors, the stories. It was true.

He’d never been a Hunter.

She ran her fingers over the barrel of the hand cannon. It was simple, plain, elegant. 

“Aurora,” Saffron murmured. “You did it. You… cleansed Thorn. There’s no Darkness left.”

“We did.” Aurora looked at Saffron with a smile. “Together.”

“What do you want to do now?”

Aurora lifted the gun, testing its weight. She thought hard, and then gasped softly. “We’re going to do more than just cleanse it, Saff. We’re going to do the opposite of what Azzir did. We’re gonna… we’re gonna make Rose into a new gun. Something better. A weapon of… Light. A… a…”

“Weapon of… hope?”

“Brilliant.” Aurora spun Rose in her hand. “But not for me.”

“No?”

“Hope isn’t just for us. Not just for Guardians. We’re going to make something new, a weapon of Hope, and we’re going to give it to the House.”

“A gift for Mikris,” Saffron said. “Oh, Aurora, that’s sweet… and I understand, too. A sign that not only can we cleanse the Dark, but we can… overcome it…”

“And we’ll share it with the Eliksni. We are stronger together. Brighter.”

“If anyone deserves it, it’s Mikris,” Saffron agreed warmly. “Aurora… I’m proud of you.”

Aurora’s optics flickered. She reached up to nudge her Ghost. “Love you, Saff. We’re a team. You and me. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything without you.”

Saffron pressed her shell into Aurora’s palm. “Let’s go make a weapon of Hope.”

**

Ceremonies were important the the Eliksni.

“You’re certain about this?”

Aurora nodded solemnly. “I know… a gift for the Kell may be more symbolic overall, but…”

Misraaks chuckled and waved a hand. “Mikris is your beloved. She is, too, the bridge between the Eliksni and humanity. Our ambassador, our voice. I, as Kell, must fight, but Mikris… this… weapon, if it does as you claim… if it can heal… it is a symbol, too. She is healing the centuries of war between our people, hand in hand with the children of Light.” He straightened and cocked his head. “Does it work if the wielder is not a Guardian?”

“It does,” Aurora said. “I forged it with my own Light. It’s filled with Light.”

“As its predecessor was forged in Dark…”

“I stripped every shred of shadow from it. There’s not a purer weapon in the universe besides Light itself.”

“Then consider it done,” Misraaks said. His secondary eyes crinkled with a grin. “We won’t tell her until the ceremony, then, correct?”

“A surprise,” Aurora agreed, smiling. “Thank you so much, Misraaks.”

He lowered his head. “We are friends, Aurora. You are as much of this House as any Eliknsi.”

“There’s no one I’d rather have as my Kell,” she said in somber High Speak with a deep bow of respect. 

**

They gathered at the Iron Temple. 

Guardians, Eliksni, civilians, they all stood waiting with eager eyes.

Aurora, Mikris, Lord Saladin, and Misraaks stood tall and proud before the allied group.

Lord Saladin nodded to Aurora. This was for the House of Light, after all.

Aurora squared her shoulders and stepped forward. “Friends and fellow children of Light,” she called over the crowd, speaking English. She paused to allow Mikris beside her to translate for the Eliksni. 

“Many of you know the legend of the Man with the Golden Gun. Shin Malphur. Some of you similarly know that he has spoken to me. The Last Word is mine. It wasn’t his only gift to me.”

She took a breath. Her words were somber. “When he struck down Dredgen Yor, he took from him a weapon… a Weapon of Sorrow. Thorn.”

Mikris hesitated on the name. 

There were murmurs. Guardians flinched at the name. 

“He kept it, kept it safe, guarded, so no more Guardians could be felled by its dark hatred. Until now.” Aurora lifted her chin. “He gave it to me.”

Eyes widened and people began to exclaim.

Aurora held up her hand to plea for quiet.

Misraaks took a step forward and threw back his head to let out a loud howl. Silence followed. 

“Thank you,” Aurora whispered.

Misraas dipped his head and stepped back.

Aurora looked back out at the crowd. “Yes. The original Thorn. He trusted me with it. I’ve been to the throne world of the Taken King, to that of His son. I’ve faced gods and the darkest shadows to writhe in this solar system. That weapon was soaked in it.

“Was. No longer.

“I stripped every shred of Darkness from the most hateful weapon to be wielded by humanity. I tore away the shadows and agony. I cleansed Thorn.”

It wasn’t the time to mention the Rose yet. This wasn’t about Azzir, this wasn’t about Malphur. 

“And I did more than that.” Aurora grinned proudly. “I reforged it into something else. Something new. I constructed a weapon from Light. A weapon not of sorrow. A weapon of hope.”

Mikris eyed her with pride as she translated. 

Aurora took a step forward and drew the hand cannon at her hip. Guardians burst into whispers. The Light that spilled from the gun was nigh tangible. 

She raised it skyward and fired a single shot. The weapon shimmered with Light. 

“I have turned a gun designed to kill and destroy Light into one that heals!” Aurora announced. “Darkness will not win. The Light will find a way!”

She lowered the gun and waited for silence before continuing. “I cannot promise that I know the answers. That I know what the future holds, or what secrets lie waiting out there. The horizon is a mystery to me. But I do know that I won’t give up. That as long as one person can stand against the Darkness… so too can anyone. So too can everyone. And together, we are strong. Together, we can do anything. All of us. Humans. Awoken. Exo. Guardian. Eliksni. All of us have touched the Traveler’s Light. All of us have seen what a Golden Age can be. What it means to be a great people, a society of progress, of happiness, of unity. And we will have it again, together!”

The crowd cheered as Mikris finished the translation, Eliksni howls ringing out with the whoops of enthused Iron Lords. 

Aurora glanced again toward Misraaks and nodded to him. 

Misraaks stepped beside her. “Eliksni and humans,” he began in English, “stand, fight, live, together. No Dark will divide us. All are children of Light now. Darkness will not dock us ever again. Guardians prove again and again, their honor… and kindness. Prove Dark does not…” He narrowed his eyes. “Dark does not… continue.”

“Prevail,” Aurora suggested in a whisper.

Misraaks stifled a little snicker. “Dark does not prevail. Even Darkest of weapons can be changed, made new. So Eliksni, too. We are better than we were, too.”

He straightened his shoulders and stood at his full height, nearly ten feet. He was an impressive, but not imposing, figure, in his gold and white armor. “Aurora-11, slayer of Oryx, hero of the Red War, destroyer of gods and Kells and Darkness.”

Aurora lowered her head. 

“And Mikris.”

Mikris froze and looked over with her eyes wide.

Misraaks’ eyes were warm. “Ambassador of Eliksni. Bridge between our people. Beacon of Light for the Eliksni, voice of the House of Light.”

Mikris stammered wordlessly, staring at him. 

Aurora smiled gently at her. “Mikris,” she said, keeping her voice formal. “It was you and your bravery that helped to save the Traveler. You, showing me what the Eliksni were really like, showing me that I was wrong. You and your compassion and cleverness that helped to take back the City. Your innovation and your drive and your conviction… you’ve helped the House of Light grow so fast.” 

Aurora gestured to the crowd of Eliksni and Iron Lords, all standing together, side by side.

Mikris ducked her head. 

“You heal the wound carved between humanity and Eliksni,” Misraaks said.

Aurora nodded. “And that is why… this weapon… Lumina… is for you.”

Mikris snapped her eyes back up with a gasp. “Aurora?”

Aurora nearly giggled at the way she said her name. “On behalf of humanity, I give you this, Mikris. We won’t just fight together. We’re starting a new future for our people. We’re not just Eliksni and humans being allies anymore. We’re one now. We’re all, as Misraaks said, children of Light. So… a symbol of that. A weapon that was once used to tear the Light from us, now cleansed and reforged to heal instead.”

Aurora held out Lumina to her wife.

Mikris stared with all her eyes wide. Slowly, she reached out.

Aurora passed Lumina to her. 

Mikris took a shuddering breath as she closed her claws around it. It fit perfectly, as Aurora knew it would. 

“I’m proud of you, hon,” Aurora whispered. “Love you.”

Mikris’s secondary eyes scrunched with a smile. 

Aurora turned her grin to the Iron Lords, the Eliksni, watching with excitement. She gestured to Mikris. “We are all one under the Light,” she announced. “Today, tomorrow, as long as there is a single spark against the Darkness, we are all Iron Lords, we are all of the House of Light, we are all Guardians. We will not let hatred and pain tear us apart. Together, we will survive. We’ll do more than that. We will flourish! We will heal and grow and prosper!”

Everyone cheered and howled their enthusiasm.

As the crowd quieted, Lord Saladin stepped forward. They fell hushed instantly.

“It has been a long, difficult war,” he began. “For centuries, I had nothing but hatred for the Fallen. I was wrong. The Young Wolf and her Ambassador of Light have more than proven that to me, to all of us. 

“It is going to be difficult. But this is more than a first step. This is a leap. I will proudly stand aside any Eliksni willing to fight to defend the Light. I will offer my blade and my Light to defend you in battle. And we welcome you among the Iron Lords. Our banner is yours to fly, to show to everyone that we stand for noble ideals. That we stand in defense of the defenseless, unbowing before the deepest shadows, and we will cut out greed and hatred at its root.”

With that, he lowered his head to a roaring applause.

Even the wolves howled.

Aurora couldn’t help herself. She reached out and knit her fingers with Mikris’. She beamed at her wife and squeezed her hand. 

Mikris blinked softly in response. Even in front of a crowd, they were the only two people in the universe for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
